


Everything Lost, Everything Gained

by jhem211



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Omega Verse, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhem211/pseuds/jhem211
Summary: After years of war, the Luthoran Empire has finally defeated the Kingdom of Midvale, but the cost is one neither Princess Alexandra nor Princess Lena is prepared to pay.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 28
Kudos: 104





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an omegaverse story. Let me know if you like it or if I should stop immediately or if you want to help. Comments are love.

The King is dead. Midvale has fallen and the bloodshed has churned the earth beneath my boots to mud. The trees will drink for centuries with the brutality of this loss.

My breath is trapped painfully within my chest, pounding against my rib cage, desperate to be expelled. I tighten my fist around my sword. Blood glides between my fingers as I stagger from my knees to my feet, using my sword to balance. I lost track of my injuries days ago, but my last breath is still twenty feet away. 

The sun shines hotly upon the battlefield, glinting off the green and golden armor of the Luthoran army. My vision blinks in and out with the peaceful call of darkness.

The Emperor is ten feet away now, surrounded by his elite guard, viewing the carnage his empire has wrought. The clash of swords can still be heard, but the fighting that remains is little more than a dying cry. He removes his helmet and drops it carelessly amongst the bodies at his feet.

I am too weak to do much more than drag my sword behind me as I stumble forward, but the mirth in his eyes and the quirk in his smile fill me with energizing rage. The rage of a dead father, of being the heir to a broken kingdom and the general to a failed army.

I raise my sword. I release my last breath, powering my legs into a final run.

I am seven feet away when he leans over and lifts the body of a Midvalean soldier from the ground.

I am five feet away when he rips the helmet from her head.

Three feet away when my sister, face covered in the blood and dirt of battle, body limp in the arms of our enemy, opens her eyes.

I stagger to a stop, my bones jarring against the force of it. The breath that was trapped is now coming in and out at a rapid pace. This is wrong. Kara is not supposed to be here. I sent her away with our mother. A life in exile is still a life, I had argued to them both.

"Princess... or do you prefer The Great Omega General?" Lex Luthor's smile grows as he brings his sword to Kara's neck. "I must admit, this moment is a lot more fun than I thought it would be. Alexandra Danvers, slayer of Alphas, finally defeated in battle. The Kingdom of Midvale, at long last the crown jewel of my Empire."

My throw has always been true. If I move quickly, the small knife at my waist will be the last thing he sees.

Suddenly, his blade presses against Kara's neck. A pained scream wrenches itself from her throat and pierces through my heart with the coldness of the sharpest Midvalean steel.

"Now, now, princess. Let's not make this harder than it has to be. I don't even want to kill you or your sweet little sister. I figure a mom and a dad and a kingdom are enough for one day, you know?"

My mother is dead. Somewhere inside, I knew this. She would not have waited for Kara to come back. She would have grabbed her sword and fought alongside her daughter. Thousands of unmoving bodies lay across the vast battlefield — the once proud black and silver of Midvale darkened through with red. Which one of them is hers?

"I am going to kill you," I say.

"Not today, you won't." He laughs and I am glad for it. One day its sound will be my blade's guide. "Today you are going to kneel like a good omega and pledge fealty to the Luthoran Empire. In return, I'll allow your sister to sit on her pretty little throne in her big empty castle."

I lunge for him before my mind decides what I will do once I get there, but it's the final battle in a years-long war, and my body has nothing left to give. Two members of his guard catch me before I've taken a full step. They hold me in place as a third guard approaches. 

The first punch is a relief, a pain I can name. When they strip me of my armor so that the blows land with their full intent, I can only cling to Kara's strangled screams as they echo in my ears.

"Enough," Lex says. He drops his blade from Kara's neck. If not for his guards holding me up, I'd be face down in a pool of my own blood. 

His smile is gone. In its place, the true face of Lex Luthor appears — a man determined to have the world at his feet, no matter the cost. "Kneel. Or I will kill you and enslave your sister and your people to work the Midvale steel mines until the end of time. Or they die. Whichever comes first.”

He drops Kara's battered body to the ground and walks close enough to lift my chin until we are eye to eye. He's so close I can feel his breath against my lips. I spit a mouthful of blood onto his face. 

His smile turns grotesque. "Kneel."

In my life, I have knelt to no one. To be an omega that commands an army required fortitude that even my royal bloodline could not provide. I had to earn it - one soldier at a time, one victory at a time, but now the war is over and I have lost nearly everything.

Everything except the one person I would do anything to protect.

The journey to my knees is an eternity. 

Lex let's go of my chin as I descend, but leaves his hand close to my face. The sun is at its peak and shines against his ring. I take his hand between both of my own. His skin is soft, absent the calluses of war. 

I recite the oath that has bled its way across the land for a decade. "I pledge my love, my loyalty, and my life to the Luthoran Empire." My voice is gravel; the words claw against my throat, resistant to being set free. I briefly place my lips upon his ring. "In this life and all lives I have yet to live."

"That wasn't so hard was it?” He taps my nose with his finger. “Take her to the palace."

Lex stands above Kara as the guards drag me away.

She's the last thing I see before the darkness finally takes me.


	2. Lena

“Thank you. I think those are the words you’re looking for, Lena.” 

I stand before Lex as he sits on his throne. Not the one father used, which was grand with understated power. Lex replaced that one before father’s tomb was even closed. In its place is a monstrosity of gold, palladium, and emerald that sits on a dais of melted Midvalean swords. 

As a child, the throne room was a playground for my friends and me to play hide and seek behind statues of Luthors and ornate drapes until a Royal Guard would catch us. It wasn’t until I was older that I realized the children were servants and went without meals as punishment for playing where they did not belong or that they always agreed to play with me despite the consequences because they feared the punishment of saying no would be worse.

I hate this room. 

It’s filled with the elite of Luthoran society, both born and conquered. Their silence is deafening and expected. 

“I did not ask you for this, nor do I want it.”

“What you want is irrelevant.”

“What I want is-“ Lex holds his hand up and I swallow my words.

“What you want is what the Empire needs. And what the Empire needs is an heir. In my generosity, I have brought you the most revered omega in the land. Are you not grateful?”

My brother has always wanted what is best for himself, the Empire, and me in that order. I do not doubt his love for me, but I know where I stand. I know his love is not a free pass to disobedience, especially before an audience of our subjects. 

“I am grateful.”

“Good.” He stands and with him, so does everyone in the room. He walks to me and places his palm against my cheek, “We are who we are, Lena. Stop running from it.” To the room he proclaims, “The Royal Wedding is in thirty days. Prepare yourselves accordingly.” He walks out of the room in a flourish leaving his word to ring in my ears.

It’s an old argument. One we’ve had since I presented as an alpha and have spent every day since resenting. As a beta, it is impossible for Lex to understand what it’s like to lose control of yourself as a result of preordained biology. To not know if your mate is with you because they want to be or because their body left them no other choice. It is why the first thing I do in the mornings is to drink the suppressant tea the healers have perfected.

“Where is she?” I ask a guard as I walk out of the throne room.

“In your rooms, Your Highness.”

In my rooms. Of course, Lex would not adhere to even that small propriety. 

I am filled with bubbling anger by the time I arrive at my rooms and determined to find a way out of this wedding. I will inform Princess Alexandra that there’s been a mistake, that her rooms are being prepared, and that it’s best if she stays within them and out of my sight.

I open the doors, ready to insist she leave, but what I find stops me in the doorway. The Great Omega General, Princess Alexandra Danvers, is asleep in my bed, her face and body bruised and bandaged, and I… I feel a tight ball forming in the pit of my stomach.

I close the door quietly behind me and walk into the room until I can see her injuries up close. Her left eye is swollen shut. Her bottom lip is swollen as well. There’s a bandage above her right eye and one on her right shoulder. I lift the covers and inhale deeply, her naked torso is completely covered in the marks of battle. 

I return the covers and stumble backward. The ball in my stomach grows in size. She fought. To within an inch of her life, she fought. And now she will awake in her enemy’s bed, forced into a marriage she does not want, forced to mate with an alpha she hates, and forced to bear a child she will not love. 

The ball in my stomach rises to my throat. I run to the washbasin and release the contents of my stomach into it. The disgust of what Lex is demanding of me, demanding that I do to her, wrenches itself from me in waves until there’s nothing left.

This cannot be her fate, nor my own, but at the moment the way out is hidden from me. My brain speeds through options that are quickly discarded. 

I have thirty days to find a solution. Thirty days to save Princess Alexandra from the course Lex has set. 

Thirty days is an eternity of time for the mind of a Luthor. 

I wipe my mouth and take a swirl of water to refresh. Princess Alexandra whimpers in her sleep like the battle still wages behind her eyes. Her head thrashes against the pillow. I walk back to her. Her breathing comes in and out in heavy, labored pants. She needs to settle. These brash movements will not aid in her healing. 

I should call for the healers, but I am unable to move. Something in my chest is anchored here, bearing witness to the pain and loss etched on her face. I grasp the hand closest to me with my own and place my other hand on her chest, above the covers, where her heart beats. Even though the fabric, I can feel it pounding.

“It’s okay,” I whisper. “I will make it okay.”

Slowly, she settles. She takes one more rudderless breath before her gasps even out. When her fingers tighten against mine, I feel something new. A certainty I’ve never felt before that starts at my fingertips and courses through my veins until it settles into a constant thrum running through my blood. 

Whatever is required of me, Princess Alexandra will be safe.


End file.
